Keep my deadly secret, will you?
by BloodiedTears35
Summary: Light tries to gain L's trust back after he finds out that he is Kira. Is his love for L one-sided or mutual? The story gets funnier as it progresses, and of course, more ROMANTIC. LXLight. Yaoi. Randomness.
1. The plan, the pain

L and Light were best friends.

They knew each other since kindergarten, and L and him had been solving cases together since they were toddlers.

Never did L expect his partner-in-crime to actually be Kira.

The realization came as a great shock to him. Little by little, the horrible truth tore off pieces of his delicate heart, threatening to relieve him of his existence. It was impossible, he thought to himself bitterly, slamming his fist on the nearest table he could find. Light would never betray him.

Light had a conscience, contrary to popular belief. Seeing L in such a disastrous state after he revealed himself to be Kira did not make him feel any better. He regretted confessing the truth, causing unnecessary pain and suffering to L was something that he vowed never to do in life.

But it was too late to do anything, now.

Light shook his head as if in a trance, and got up slowly from his comfy bed.

"Your cover is blown. What will you do now, Light?" Ryuk chuckled, appearing out of nowhere. "This is getting more and more interesting. I like it."

Raito cast an annoyed look at the amused Shinigami. "This game shall continue. I won't give up so easily."

"But you're hurting L," Ryuk exclaimed in a sinister voice. "Are you a sadist, by chance?"

"No…" Light breathed, plopping down onto his favourite office chair. "There must be a better way to solve this. I'll get L to keep this as a secret. Then, everything will be resolved," he muttered to himself, rubbing his chin. Ryuk laughed loudly, eyeing the innocent-looking boy. He did this every time he was deep in thought.

"It won't be so easy, Light," Ryuk cackled mysteriously. "L wouldn't let his feelings get in the way. He upholds justice, not love." Raito's head jerked up at the mention of the dreaded word. _Love._

"You love him, so why torture yourself? Just confess your human feelings to him and he'll zip his mouth shut. Tight. _Zzzzip." _Ryuk laughed manically at his own joke. "Hah!"

"Yeah, well, I need to find out if L likes me first. If not, this plan won't work at all. And I need to think of something, fast. He might already be at the police station now," Raito rubbed his temple, trying to curb the pounding in his head. _L. Love. L. Love. L. Love…_ his mind was filled with images of the tall, slim and sleep-deprived man.

"I don't understand you weak humans. You guys like love, right? And it supposedly hurts, right? Many people die because of it. How's it like?" Ryuk piped up curiously, munching on a juicy, red apple.

Light rolled his eyes as an image of Misa flashed into his mind. "Troublesome. Ryuk, did you date while you were in the Shinigami realm?" he asked, staring at the scary-looking Death God with a curious look on his face.

"No. Why are you asking such a question?" Ryuk replied, swallowing a mouthful of apple flesh. "In your case, it's boy and boy. Not girl and boy, _baka."_

"It's very much the same, I guess. I've thought up a plan. First, I'll call L and meet up with him," Raito paused, contemplating his next step. "Then I'll confess my love to him. And I will force him to say he loves me too. And I'm going to take advantage of his love for me. Somehow, I'll make him keep his mouth shut."

Ryuk gagged, trying to control his muffled laughter. "Sounds like fun," he grinned, a devilish look in his eyes.

"But," Light said in a low tone. "I can't let this love thing take a hold on me." He grabbed his cell phone which was placed beside his bookshelf and keyed in L's number.


	2. Convincing

"Hello. Who is this?"

Light stiffened upon hearing the soft and solemn voice. It sounded depressed, which was a bad sign. Raito clenched his fist, mentally preparing himself. This would work, somehow.

"Ryuuzaki, it's me," he choked out. "I need to have an urgent talk with you…" he trailed off, waiting for the raven-haired man's answer.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question. Light breathed in deeply, trying to steady himself. This was hard, but necessary. Taking in a deep breath, he forced a smile.

"A talk. Please. It's all I ask for," Raito pleaded, his face serious. "Can I meet you outside? Now."

Much to the light brown-haired guy's surprise, he could hear muffled noises coming from the other side of the line. Was L crying? Light panicked like he always did, trying his best not to show anything.

"What do you think?" L replied, after a moment of dreaded silence.

Raito closed his eyes and gripped his phone tightly. "L, please. I can explain. We can work this out…please don't be rash. You know I still value you as a friend. It would hurt me to be separated from my childhood companion. You have known me for a long time. You know my character. Even though I was wrong, I have feelings too. I won't do it again. Anything for you, Ryuuzaki. Just…please," he blubbered into the phone. "Give me a chance. We can still be friends. Like before."

L remained silent for a minute. "My suspicions were right, after all."

Raito tensed, thinking of what to say next. "Give me a chance, L. Meet me outside, and I can prove that I have changed. I'll do anything for you."

"Give me a reason why I should trust you, after you betrayed me like that." There was hurt in L's voice as he said it.

"Because I'm your friend and I will always be one. Just…trust me. Meet me outside. I'll prove it to you!" Light almost screamed, stomping his foot. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

_A few minutes passed without any reply._

"…Ryuuzaki?"

"Fine."

Raito got to his feet. "Is that a yes?"

"It appears so," came the reply.

"I'll be waiting for you at the nearby café. Meet me there." Light was so excited, he could barely contain himself.

"Ok." L hung up the phone.

Raito stared at his cell phone, a dazzled look on his face.

"I did it," he uttered, in a state of confusion and glee. But there was still a pinch of sadness in his heart. This was only the beginning. He struggled, trying to make a choice. World domination or his loved one?

"So, Light, you succeeded," Ryuk cackled loudly, appearing in front of the shocked boy. "That was a nice show."

"It was?" Raito mumbled to himself, getting up to put on his jacket and shoes. Ryuk watched him until he was done.

"I'm going now, Ryuk. Come along," Light said flatly, turning the doorknob.

**XXXXXXXX **

**Editor's note: Reviews, please! I need motivation to continue this story. Please be honest and don't lie to yourself while typing the review. ^^ Hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. One step at a time

Light drummed his fingers on the coffee table, waiting anxiously for a certain man to appear. The tension was bothering him. He knew he was well-prepared, but something didn't seem right. L knew he was Kira. After today, he would not be Kira anymore. But he couldn't just toss his plan for world domination aside just because he didn't want to lose Ryuuzaki. Shaking his head, Raito let out a deep sigh. It seemed nonsensical to him. He was torn between two choices that would decide his fate for the rest of his life.

"Your L is here, Light," Ryuk chuckled, eyeing the visibly nervous boy. "Good luck, you'll need it." The Shinigami sniggered loudly and kept quiet, watching the two of them.

Light's head shot up, and immediately he spotted a tall, slim man with no social skills. _L,_ he thought, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to fly out of his mouth. It was time.

The messy-haired man plopped down onto his seat opposite of Light's. Putting his feet up onto the chair, he wrapped his arms around his legs, and started rocking back and forth. His eyes darted around the place, never resting, never stopping. Light stared at him blankly.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" he began nervously, looking for signs of acknowledgement. This was more awkward than he thought.

"Yes? Please hurry. I was about to leave for the police station when you interrupted me, Raito-kun," L said softly, playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

_The…police station?_ Light's eyes widened. Involuntarily, beads of sweat rolled down his moist forehead as he struggled to comprehend the three deadly words.

"Heh. Cat's got your tongue, Light?" Ryuk grinned, watching them intently.

Raito ignored the Shinigami and cleared his throat. If L was intending on approaching the police for help, he would not allow it.

"The police station? What for, L?" He forced a laugh. "You're having me on, right?"

"Unfortunately not, Yagami-kun. I was about to pay a visit to the police station to check up on things. Besides, the crime rate has been increasing rapidly these days," L replied carefully, scrutinizing Light's expression.

"O-oh," Raito uttered, shocked. He was relieved, but he didn't show it. "I…see."

A waitress suddenly approached their table, startling the brown-haired guy. He jumped slightly. "Good morning, how may I help you two?" L stared up at the girl uninterestedly before returning his stare to Light.

"What would you like?" L asked Raito in a monotonous tone.

"Err," Light paused, thinking of something he would like to drink. "Give me…apple juice."

Ryuk piped up suddenly, startling him further. "Hey, Light, you haven't been generous on the apples lately. If you do get home alive, give me some."

"The hell," Raito muttered to himself inaudibly. "Wait, I changed my mind. Give me grape juice instead." He beckoned to L. "L, what would you like?"

L rubbed his chin and raised his head. "I want a chocolate milkshake. Some chocolate cookies, too. A piece of strawberry cake, of course. And…some marshmellows, please. Thank you."

The waitress wrote down orders and bowed politely before leaving. Light eyed L, uncertain. It was time to settle business.

"…L? About that…I'm sorry." He managed, scrutinizing his emotionless expression. "I…ok, here me out, L. Listen, I still value you as a childhood friend. Remember all those times we spent together. Even though I was in the wrong, I would appreciate it if you give me another chance to prove myself," Raito spoke hurriedly, letting some of his feelings take control over him. His face fell when Ryuuzaki remained silent.

After what seemed like hours, L looked up.

"Look, Light," he began, darting his eyes around the place to make sure no one was listening. "You're a vicious killer. You kill without conscience. I am a detective. We don't match well, as friends. If I were to help you and keep my mouth shut, it wouldn't do my career good if the truth comes out one day. I hope you understand." L watched Light closely, looking for signs of disappointment.

Raito's heart skipped a beat. His words had a double meaning behind them. _He was planning to solve this Kira case once and for all._ If he didn't act soon, L would go look for the police for help on this matter.

_Kira, L, death. Kira, L, death. Kira, L, death. _Light's head began to spin. This was his last resort. Would he have to resort to…love?  
>One last chance, he thought to himself bitterly.<p>

"L, I promise I will stop the killings immediately with full effect. I'm willing to do anything to ask for your forgiveness. Don't go to the police, Ryuuzaki. Give me one more chance to show that I'm sorry for betraying you. I'll make you…trust me again. Just give me a chance," Raito pleaded desperately, almost falling to his knees.

The truth was, he would rather choose L over world domination. But this was a serious case. It would determine the path he would take for his whole life. If Ryuuzaki didn't return his feelings, he would not have another chance to achieve world domination. He would be hanged to death, just like that. This was a risky gamble.

But it was worth a try. If L liked him back, his Kira secret would not be revealed to the whole world. And as for the world domination plan, he could just wait for a chance to strike again. Light felt the heavy stone inside his heart become lighter.

L simply stared at him, pondering what to do.

"Please, L? We could go to the theme park tomorrow or anything…I promise you I'll make you trust me…"

Raito was interrupted by the waitress, much to his chagrin. Settling down the food and drinks onto the small and cramped coffee table, she bowed once more and turned to leave.

L picked up a fork and stabbed it into his strawberry cake viciously. "Don't bother finishing your sentence," he mumbled, taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake. "I think you already know what my final answer is, Light."

Raito stared nervously at the raven-haired man, anticipating. He left his grape juice untouched. "No, I don't. Tell me." He breathed in deeply.

"My answer is no, sadly," L replied, without a trace of emotion on his face. Light's sight began to blur, and he almost knocked down his glass of juice. "But," L continued, "I've decided to give you a chance to prove your sincerity."

"Really? T-thanks so much, Ryuuzaki!" Light almost screamed out. "You're…t-the best!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Don't let me down," was the reply.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Wrote this while I was sick, so there might be a few errors. Reviews, please! It's like medicine for me ^^ I promise you there will be LxLight scenes in the next chapter. They might be going to a bar…the swimming pool, the beach, or even a theme park. Who knows? **


	4. Theme Park Horror

Its been a while, guys! I went on a really long break…cough cough cough :X pardon me for my writer's block. I'm back with more fun scenes! The first three chapters were slightly dull and boring, but I promise it'll get better from now onwards! More humor, more fun and less boring shit! What's there not to love? Oh and more LXLight scenes too. There might be a lemon in the future…cough. Fangirls, rejoice! BWAHAHAHA!

Rima (My OC) : _Shut the hell up and get on with the story, brat! You made us wait long enough, bitch._

Fine, geez. Enjoy Chapter 4, readers! Muacks!

**Four**

"Light…" the tall man sighed dramatically, turning his head to look at _Kira_. "What have you done?"

"You don't like it, Ryuuzaki? It's okay, it's fine. We can go to another place…"

L held up a hand, interrupting the male. "Just give me an explanation why you brought me _here," _he declared with an amused expression written on his face, though oblivious to the brown-haired man.

Light twitched, playing with his hands which were now sweating profusely. Was he angry? Did he not like this place? He gazed at the detective with wide, beady-looking eyes. "I just thought the theme park would be fun…for you, Ryuuzaki."

"Ha...ha." L emphasized the two syllables. "Whatever. Let's go. I wouldn't want the tickets to go to waste," he mumbled, looking away awkwardly. Light beamed, clearly proud of his achievement.

The theme park was beautiful; stunning, even. Majestic golden banners and shiny glitter littered the place, adding a touch of elegance to the already bright area. The sound of footsteps could be heard from a distance by little children running down and about, followed by screams of excitement and glee. Young couples, both old and young were seen walking about with wide grins plastered on their cheerful faces. Light smiled upon seeing the happy sight. _Time for plan B, _he thought, casting a sneaky look at Lawliet as they walked towards the stand giving out directory maps. L turned suddenly to look at him, a confused look on his pale frame. Light simply smiled at him.

After collecting one map each, they sat down on a nearby bench and scrutinized them carefully, noting where they wanted to go.

"Hn. I want to go to the haunted house first, Yagami," L stated childishly, maintaining a squatting position as he sat, ignoring the looks of curious by-passers. Light raised his eyebrows.

"Call me Light, L. Enough with formalities. After all, the point of visiting the theme park is to get closer and to know each other better, am I right?" Light exclaimed, examining the map closely. "Let's see…the haunted house is not far from here. After that, we can visit the shop selling sweet food and rest for a bit. How does that sound?"

L smiled mischievously, picking at his hair. "Sounds great. But I want a strawberry tart after that," he demanded. "And I also want a chocolate milkshake topped with fresh whipped cream and four plates of vanilla cream-coated ice-cream cake." He eyed Light with an all too innocent look, his eyes silently challenging the latter.

_Damn it, L! Trying to test me? I won't fall for it._

"Sure thing," Light replied, smiling. "Not a problem."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Together, they walked towards the queuing-line of the haunted house. The distance between them was reasonable- not too close yet not too far. They were like normal friends, out for a walk in a park. Light marveled at the awkwardness they felt, despite the fact that they were childhood friends. _He doesn't trust me yet,_ he thought silently. Ryuk followed behind them, his eyes narrowed.

"I feel like wallpaper," he drawled. Light ignored him.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of the desired station. There were many people queuing for the haunted house ride, and it was going to take a while before their turn came. They joined the line and stood there awkwardly, tension in the air.

"So Light…" L began, watching people enter the house. "What have you been up to lately?"

_Translation: What are you planning to do after the Kira incident?_

"Oh nothing," the man replied with a casual smile. "I've been studying about science since it looks interesting. And I've began to pick up the hobby of writing, too."

Ryuuzaki blinked, not looking at him. "Oh I see," he said blandly. "Up to the old stuff again, Yagami?"

_In other words, 'Are you still playing God again?'_

"…Not anymore," Light replied, crinkling his forehead. "I've taken on new hobbies that interest me. What about you, Ryuuzaki?"  
><em>Still researching about me, L?<em>

L let out a cough. "Um, no. I don't see the point of taking up a hobby, since I'm already that busy."

_Not for the moment, temporarily. I will give you a chance to prove yourself._

"…But Misa's concerts interest me quite a bit," he admitted softly, nodding his head. "Hm."

As soon as he said that, an image of a mini-Matsuda popped up in his head. '_Ryuuzaki! Misa's on the top of the popularity poll again!' _The mini figure danced around stupidly.

L cringed. "Shut up, Matsuda," he muttered inaudibly.

"What was that?" Light spun towards him upon hearing the grumble.

"Uh, nothing. Matsuda's acting stupid again," L replied smugly, watching the mini-Matsuda in his head shed a waterfall of tears. Light frowned in confusion, not understanding the detective who was now picking at his hair.

"…Well, that's his specialty," he cracked a smile, still confused of the situation. L let out an amused snort, and the tension between them cleared considerably.

"Next pair!" a voice rang out and Light raised his head.

"Our turn, Ryuuzaki!" He exclaimed, a hint of nervousness present in his voice as they walked into the creepy old mansion. L snickered to himself.

"Scared, Light? To think you were a k…"

"Shut up," Light growled, a faint red blush on his cheeks. L chuckled as they were ushered into a small and cramped water boat. The surroundings were really dark and humid, and they found themselves stumbling and fumbling around for their seats in the sinister-looking boat. They were both surprised that it was actually a water ride. They had thought it was just like any ordinary haunted house where you had to walk by yourself and explore the rooms. And of course, get the living daylights scared out of your body.

"What a surprise, I didn't think this would be a water ride," L wondered aloud, rubbing his chin. Light just nodded. They were seated quite close together, their feet touching and their faces just inches away from one another due to the cramped space the boat had to offer. Light decided to take no notice of it, but internally, he was blushing inside. But the close-contact did nothing to comfort him as he stared at the gloomy surroundings, his throat dry. Ryuk hovered above them, watching the duo's interactions in silent amusement.

"Why, Light, you seem less chatty now. What's wrong?" L questioned, his tone mocking. "Do you want to back out of the ride? It's not too late…oh dear, I think it is…" he drifted off as the boat started moving across the bumpy waters. "Oh no!"

Soft, sinister and haunted music began to play in the distance, followed by wicked cries as the boat advanced towards an ancient-looking entrance with a rickety unstable sign saying 'Welcome to Hell' hanging on top of it. It made creaking noises as the boat went under it.

Light's eyes narrowed, only thin slits showing. "What's wrong with being less chatty? Can't a man enjoy his ride in silence?" he challenged, his anger getting the better out of him. He held on to the drenched metal bars alongside the boat as it rocked rather unsteadily tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"My, Raito, you get riled up so easily," Ryuuzaki commented mockingly, his eyes gleaming. "I think you're scared. You must be, judging from your actions, speech, movement and thoughts."

"I'm not scared, Ryuuzaki," Light hissed, his nervousness showing. "I'm perfectly calm, thank you very much."

_Wait…did he just say he can read my thoughts?_

…

…

…

"WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK!" a voice hollered as the boat advanced down a tall and steep waterfall. "FUCKKK THISS SHITTTT! GET ME OUT OF HERE! THE SKULL'S STARING AT ME! IT'S GOING TO BITE MY HEAD OFFF! OW! FUCKKKK! I JUST SHAT IN MY PANTS DAMNIT…!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Light, as I was saying…" L started, chewing on a strawberry tart as he eyed him with an amused look planted on his face. "Did you enjoy the magnificent ride?"

Light chattered, his teeth clicking against one another as he wrapped the jacket given to him by L around himself tightly. "T-t-t-that w-w-was n-n-n-not b-b-b-b-a-ad," he managed, his eyes void of emotion. It was as if he had turned into a robot. Ryuk laughed maniacally upon seeing this, occasionally slapping his hip or thigh as he rolled onto the floor and screeched hysterically.

"I'm glad you did." L responded with a grin. Savoring every mouthful of his strawberry tart, he licked his fingers which were covered with whip cream rather seductively, sucking on his fingers. Unbeknownst to him, Ryuk had taken a picture of him doing so with his Shinigami camera.

"Better show Light what he missed later," he cackled joyously to himself.

A few moments later, Light snapped back to reality and he stopped shivering or mumbling to himself. He sipped on a cup of hot chocolate and looked around, wondering where they were. They were sitting quite far from the dreaded haunted house and right next to the Sweets store, must to his relief. Turning to Ryuuzaki, he observed the man as he stuffed another mouthful of cake into his mouth, chewing rather enthusiastically.

"…Where shall we go after this, L?" Light asked, his voice relatively calm, but there was still a sense of urgency to it. He was still shaken after the ride, though not visibly so now. He was drenched from head to toe like a sponge soaked in a bucket of water.

"I see you've regained your sanity, Yagami-kun. That's very great," L said, not taking his eyes off the cake he now held in his palm.

"Spare me the sarcasm," Light rolled his eyes, shaking his head from side to side to get rid of water droplets. "Where shall we go next?"

"Um, why don't you decide? I'm busy now."

Sighing, Light dug the map out of his pocket and studied it carefully, considering where to go. They should go for a gentle ride now, since the haunted house already gave them quite a scare. Well, gave _him_ quite a scare. Throughout the ride, Ryuuzaki showed no emotion at all, even when the most scary part of the ride commenced. He simply stared at the object of horror without any emotion on his solemn face. Not a single word was uttered from him while Light himself was seen screaming at the top of his lungs and bawling like a little child. Embarrassed, Light shook his head as he thought back to the haunted house ride. At one point in the ride, he almost peed his pants. That was how scared he was, much as he hated to admit it. L had to literally drag him out of the boat. He shivered.

"How about the Merry-Go-Round, Ryuuzaki?" Light suggested, his head spinning.

"No, I want the Pirate Ship ride."

"…" Light remained silent, unsure of what to reply. Was L mad? Was he planning to kill him? He was about to protest when he suddenly remembered that he was doing this to gain back L's trust and respect. What if L decided against helping him? He already knew that he was Kira. Light sighed and decided to give in this time round.

"Whatever you want, Ryuuzaki."

**That concludes the chapter!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**How was this chapter? Is it too short? I think it is. T-T Well, there are no LxLight scenes so far…sob. But I promise I will, WILL include some in the next chapter! And more to come. No flames please. Constructive criticisms are allowed. Reviews are my cup of motivation juice, so please review! **


	5. The dreaded results or not?

Here's Chapter Five! I'm beat after all that work! And the holidays are coming to an end…geez. I still haven't studied for my upcoming tests yet …

Rima: SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET US READ CHAPTER FIVE, DAMN IT! *mutters curses under her breath*

"Okay, whatever you say, brat.

Rima: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BITCH?

…I called you a skank. Now, as I was saying…enjoy Chapter Five! Keep the reviews coming, please! I need more motivational juice! *licks lips*I'm still deciding whether I should include a lemon in the future chapters…should I? It'll be my first time writing a lemon, though. ..what do you guys think?

**Five**

Light rubbed his temple with his free hand as he was literally _dragged_ along the wooden planks to the Pirate Ship ride by a raven-haired detective who looked like a pedophile. He was starting to regret bringing this madman to the theme park instead of a much quieter spot, like the beach. Why, he was suffering instead of enjoying himself. The detective looked like he was having the time of his life and he was enjoying tormenting him, alright, but this was downright ridiculous.

"…Quit pulling on my arm so hard. It hurts!" Light bawled as he tried to keep up with L, who was speeding towards the queuing line for the ride and dragging him along. Rather painfully, Raito gritted his teeth as the detective squeezed his arm harder in response and picked up his pace.

"We'll be able to board the Pirate Ship immediately if we make it to the queuing line on time, Yagami-kun," L reasoned as he pushed past hordes of people, ignoring Light's screams of Bloody Murder and oblivious to the fact that he was making him bump into almost every person there imaginable. The toddler, the pregnant woman, the grumpy-looking old man and not to mention, the sick pervert who had a wide grin plastered permanently on his wretched face.

"LET GO! HANASE! It freaking HURTS," Raito demanded as L finally reached the queuing-line and joined it. He let the killer go with a triumphant smile on his face, dumping him onto the wooden floor. Light coughed and sneezed violently, rubbing his arm which was now bruised and scarred with crescent nail-like marks. He shot a nasty look at Lawliet, who only whistled innocently in response.

"Humph," Light grumbled, picking himself up and standing right next to him, trying his best to ignore the fact that their shoulders were almost touching. His inner fangirl was threatening to burst out of his very being. "Why couldn't we ride the Merry-Go-Round instead?"

"Aw, does poor Yagami-kun miss his childhood and want to experience it once again?" L teased incessantly, much to Light's annoyance.

_What's up with L? He's been teasing me a lot lately. Maybe it's because he feels safe with me? We used to tease each other all the time back when we were younger…does this mean we're back to normal again? _Raito remained quiet and spared some time to think, his forehead creasing up almost instantly as he thought over his dilemma. _What should I do? Damn, I've been worrying about this a lot lately…_

"Light."

"What?" he answered back, raising his head. It wasn't their turn yet. They had to wait longer before they could board the ride. Upon realizing this, he scowled, angry that he had to be dragged across so many people like a rag-doll for nothing. He cast a curious look at L, wondering why he had called him.

"I think I know what you're worrying about," Lawliet began, his tone becoming serious. "It's about our friendship. I know you're wondering what's up with all of my teasing lately, but we're out on a _date_, and we should just relax and enjoy ourselves," he paused, eyeing the stunned teenager straight in the eye. "The point of all of this is to gain back my trust, I know, but I can't relax and think straight if you're acting stoic and awkward, akin to a robot. Just be yourself. This way, it will be easier for me to judge whether I can trust you again."

Light gapped at the detective, uncertain whether he should take him seriously or not.

_Did he just say…this was a date? _Wrong images popped up in his mind and he shook his head violently, trying to clear his head of such nonsense.

"…Yagami-kun? Do you understand?" L questioned with raised eyebrows. "Do I need to repeat that again?" The detective was back to his Only-Serious-Talk-No-Joking-Around mood.

"Y-y-no," Raito managed, his voice shaking. What was he supposed to say? 'I love you, L'? Maybe he would get extra credit for listening to L and being himself.

"Good," L smiled, satisfied, although his grin slowly changed into a smirk. "...And if this is what you mean by being yourself, Light, I'm tickled pink," he said amusedly.

Light couldn't resist letting out a chuckle. "Sorry, I was just stunned by the appropriate use of the word _date,_" he said smugly, his words dripping with sarcasm.

L grinned, the tension between them gone. "Thank you."

"Next group of ten!" a voice shouted. The pair cast each other knowing looks and smirked simultaneously.

"Let's go!"

****

"Oh shit," Light cursed as he fiddled with his seatbelt. "This freaking thing won't go in! It's stuck, godamnit."

"Why, I didn't know your vocabulary was that colorful, Yagami-kun," L feigned surprise as he leant over to help the latter with his seatbelt.

"…And since when did they install seat belts in Pirate Boats, anyway?" Light rambled as he stared ahead, observing how large the boat was. He felt a knot in his stomach as the boat began to rock slightly.

"I heard that this one's a real babe," L commented, gesturing towards the boat they were on with one hand before returning to fiddling with the troublesome seat belt. "Apparently many people puked halfway through the ride."

Light swallowed hard, his throat dry. He tried to shake off his nervousness, instead focusing on how L was trying to attach his seat belt together. "Well…"

His speech was cut short when he felt Ryuuzaki's slick and slender hand accidentally brush against his thigh. The feeling was sensual; gentle, even. His throat immediately went hoarse and his hands began to sweat profusely. His face turned red-hot as he felt an indescribable sensation in his heart. It was as if his body…_enjoyed it. _He felt himself cringe, and resisted the urge to reach over, grab the detective and mash his lips to his.

_Fuck it, what's wrong with me? I actually thought of making out with my best childhood friend!_

"Sorry about that, Yagami-kun. My hand accidentally slipped," L apologized, his face apologetic. Light could swear he saw a sneaky smile planted on the detective's lips before he turned away. "I'm done fixing your seatbelt, Light."

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki," Light choked out, his face still red. Was he imagining things?

"ATTENTION, PASSENGERS. THE PIRATE SHIP RIDE IS ABOUT TO START. PLEASE KEEP ALL LIMBS AND EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY INSIDE THE BOAT. THANK YOU."

Light's eyes widened. The ride was starting. Slowly, he turned to L and stiffened when he caught sight of the dark-haired man staring at him rather amusedly. He forced a smile, and turned his head back, his breathing rate increasing tenfold.

It was then he noticed that he was sitting remarkably close to the detective. Their legs were touching and their hands were only inches away from one another. He could feel the warmth of Ryuuzaki's body surrounding him. His head spun.

_Shit, what's wrong with me? Screw this. I'm supposed to be a killer! K-I-R-A. The one who is supposedly God of the new world. But, wait, I'm not Kira anymore. I promised L I would stop all of the killings already. So now I'm trying to gain his trust back. Great. And why am I doing all of this anyway? _He thought as the boat stared to rock forward and backwards. _Oh, yeah, so he won't report me to the police and so that he'll keep this a secret. Is that all, I wonder? Maybe it's because of my feelings for him. …Damn, this isn't healthy. I'm not gay. I'm a straight man. So why am I feeling this way? My reaction when he accidentally touched me… I'm like a stupid fangirl now. _

Ryuk chuckled madly. "I see you're confused about your feelings towards L, Light? I told you already, _baka. _It's love. Boy love!"

"Shut it, Ryuk," he mumbled inaudibly, so soft that even L who was seated just beside him couldn't hear what he said. Ryuk just snickered.

"Hey Light, are you listening? I said its boy…"

"….FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Raito hollered at the top of his lungs, interrupting the Shinigami. "KILLLL MEEE NOOOWWWWWWW! I SAIDDDDD NOWWWW, GODDD DAMMMMNNN ITTTT!"

L eyed the man with a smug look plastered on his face. Was Light this funny when he was scared? He contemplated throwing him off the boat just to see his reaction as the ship rocked up and down, increasing its pace; going higher and higher before swooping down like a jet plane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How was the ride, Yagami-kun?" L asked casually, his lips lifted into a smile. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Light cringed and massaged his aching fingers. They hurt from holding onto the metal bars for too long. "I-I-I-It w-w-wasn't a-as b-b-ad a-as t-the h-h-haunted h-h-h-house," he chattered, his face burning. He looked around and realized that they were heading towards the roller-coaster ride. He swallowed hard as he looked up and caught sight of a humongous roller coaster zooming down a ridiculously steep slope. The people in it were screaming their lungs out and he swore he saw some puking into their seats. He shuddered.

"W-where are we going next, L?" he stammered, unsuccessful at trying to hide his fear.

"The roller-coaster ride; the biggest attraction in the whole park," L replied happily. "After that, we can go grab some cake and then we can go spin around on aeroplanes hanging upside down! How does that sound?" there was a hint of excitement in the usually monotonous voice of the detective.

Light cussed softly, feeling sick to the stomach. He figured that L enjoyed tormenting him to no end. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But he had to admit, this was a great way to get close to Ryuuzaki and gain his trust again. After all, the beach sounded boring just by the sound of it.

"Alright," Light grumbled, folding his arms as they headed towards the queuing line for the roller-coaster ride. "Whatever you want, L."

**xX** ** QwQwQwQwQwQwQwQwQwQwQwQwQwQ Xx**

"Blerghhhh!"

L leant against the pillar entrance of the park with his hands fitted comfortably in his pockets as he watched a certain young man upchuck everything he had eaten before into a nearby dustbin. Shaking his head, he advanced towards him with a bored look on his face.

"Light, are you okay? I didn't know you had such a weak digestive tract," L said rather mockingly as Raito's face immediately turned into a shade of green and he retched once again, forcing everything out of his stomach, including the chocolate cake that L had forced him to swallow.

"You…knew…all…along…that…I…had…a…weak…s-stomach," Light gasped, his head spinning as he finally stopped vomiting and settled down onto a bench near the entrance of the park. L joined him, his arms wrapped around his legs. Turning sideways, he scrutinized the green-faced man with a curious look on his face.

"…What?" Light managed as he squinted. The evening sun was setting and the glare was hurting his delicate eyes. He still felt sick, although not so much now.

"…Do you want to know your results, Yagami-kun?"

"Huh?" bleary eyes.

"I've already decided." L's stare bore down onto him knowingly.

Upon realization, Light straightened up immediately and eyed the detective with trembling hands. He was so nervous that he could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest. Ryuk watched from a distance, his arms hanging feebly by the side.

_Will he say no? What would he say? Did I do a good job today? Did I manage to convince him? Did I? Did I mess up, somehow? _A million questions popped up on the inside of Light's mind. He shook his head, trying to free himself of the distraction.

"…L, I'm sincere."

Lawliet eyed him questionably and let his eyes roam up and down Raito's skinny and slick body. Light shuddered, feeling strangely uncomfortable. He felt like he was being stalked by a pedophile.

"Yagami Light," L began seriously. "You have failed."

…

…

Light deadpanned, reality hitting him like a hammer to a rusty, broken nail. _What…is…he…saying…god damn it? I failed? …Impossible._

"…At giving me an enjoyable time. However," L smiled, a smug look on his face. "You have proven to me your sincerity."

_HOLY BUTTERFINGERS CHEESE DIPS MOTHER FLYING RAINBOWS COWS!_

Light's mouth opened up and he left it there, staring at the dark-haired man with a dazed look. _I did it! I did it! I did it, damn! _His veins throbbed with excitement, but being the proud man he was, he refused to show any traces of his happiness. Internally though, he was dancing and popping champagne.

"…I knew it," Light tried to stop his muscles from making him smile. "Not surprising."

L's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "…Do you want to know why I said that?"

"Why?"

"Didn't you find it weird that I was teasing you incessantly and dragging you along to scary and crazy rides? You knew that I knew that you hated being teased and you hated these kind of rides. I was testing you, Yagami-kun," he explained calmly, playing with his feet. "How long could you tolerate the torture and torment? I was observing you all the time. If you weren't sincere, you would have backed out long ago. Am I right, scaredy-cat? Surprisingly though, you actually stuck by me the whole day and listened to my demands and wants." L let out a chuckle. "But I'm still not _totally _convinced yet. I need more time. After all, it's only the first day…"

Light was beaming on the inside. _I did it, shit! But he's not totally convinced yet, _he thought with a frown. _I'll make him trust me though, by hook or by crook. _

Ryuk laughed hysterically. "Heh, you did it, Light."

Raito resisted the urge to hop around like a little baby and decided to put up a front.

"Huh. You'll come to trust me soon, Ryuuzaki. I can bet on it," the sides of his lips tilted up just a little bit.

L grinned devilishly. "We'll see how you do. I'm still disappointed that you betrayed me, Light. Don't forget that."

"You'll be the one to forget that later on. How 'bout dinner at Mello's chocolate factory tonight?"

"Why not?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The end! REVIEW please! For more LXLight moments. Lots of love ~ *muacks**


End file.
